Ten Stories
by Just Gabz
Summary: Ten Although I Did Eleven, explained inside random one off stories using my iPod : Pretty much all Janto Some Fluff, Some Angst.
1. One

**Title: **_**Ten Stories**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Captain John Hart**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, Angst**_

**Summary: **_**Challenge to write ten stories using songs.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Thought I'd give it a go**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

Challenge:  
Put iPod On Shuffle And Write A Story For Each Song, Stop When The Song Ends And Move To The Next Story.

_1. Girl At The Rockshow - Blink 182_

Jack's life was always some crazy fantasy. Ianto couldn't understand how he could handle it all. He was nervous when he first met Jack but he learnt that Jack looked after him, he always would. Suddenly the crazy life made sense and somehow through it all he fell in love. When Ianto looks back, he wishes he knew where and when it really started but it didn't matter because he had Jack now.

_2. Paper Airplanes - AFI_

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly when he saw Ianto's eyes, so lost, so alone.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He insisted, tilting the Welshman's head to meet his eyes.

"It's just...whenever I look at that sky, I see those daleks, I see the world burning."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, "Canary Wharf is gone now Yan, you're not going to get hurt by them anymore. I promise."

Ianto paused, "...The doctor was there. I saw him, and Rose."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, "Really?"

"They put her on the list of dead. I'm sorry Jack. I would've helped her if I could."

"I know Yan."

_3. Butt Cheeks - Tenacious D - wow xD Embarrassing for that to come up  
Do I have to do this one? ...Gimme a sec lol  
No, I can't think anything but dirty thoughts for that song. I'll do an extra story in exchange for not doing that one. I know I'm cheating lol._

_3. Misery Business - Paramore_

Ianto smirked as he felt Jack's eyes following him. He decided to move a bit slower, torturing him was fun. He still couldn't help but jump when Jack came up behind him.

"Sir?"

"New suit?"

"Maybe." Ianto smiled tauntingly, he had him where he wanted him and it felt so good.

"Nice choice. Red suits you." Jack grinned cheekily.

"So you always tell me."

"What can I say? I see what I like and I like what I see." Jack chuckled, walking away.

Is he trying harder with his flirting?

_4. Hey Miss Wright - School Boy Humor_

"I'm here for you, if you need it." Ianto smiled putting a comforting hand on Jack's arm.

They seemed to do this more and more lately, talking about the things they'd lost. Ianto wanted to give Jack his strength, to take away his pain. There were times when these talks ended in them both saying things they didn't mean but right now he just wanted to talk and to make things better for the older man.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course Ianto, I don't like burdening you. you're all I have left really." And in Jack's head he wanted to kiss Ianto.

_You don't know what you do to me. _He knew Ianto wouldn't be ready for him to tell him how he felt, it was too soon.

_5. There's No Sympathy For The Dead - Escape The Fate_

Jack looked at himself in the mirror and let out a sad sigh. He couldn't take that he wouldn't change, wouldn't age. there wouldn't be a picture of him different, hundreds of years from now, there he'd be. The things he saw everyday, the death, the fire, the blood, the extraodinary and the terrible, yet somehow he still couldn't fix it. He just wanted to wake up from it all, it just being a nightmare. He punched the mirror, unable to take it anymore. He winced in pain as the blood poured over his fist.

"Jack!?" Ianto rushed into the room, "Crap, here, let me get Owen's first aid kit."

Ianto left for a moment before coming back and cleaning the wound.

"Am I a monster?" Jack asked.

"Of course not Jack. You're amazing." Ianto groaned, "And you need stitches."

Jack let out another sigh, he wouldn't need them. It would heal.

_6. Toxic - Britney Spears_

Ianto grinned when Jack teased him. God it was so good to be the one Jack saw like that. He was dangerous. He could get the Welshman to do just about anything he wanted. Jack kissed Ianto passionately and Ianto felt the poison run through him. He wasn't about to come down from the rush Jack was giving him. The taste of his lips so sweet, so addictive. All thoughts were gone, only thoughts of Jack were left. He was in way too deep and he knew that full well but he didn't care, he was intoxicated amd he didn't care.

_7. That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings_

"Eye candy!"

It was that annoying voice. I was holding it back every other time I'd seen him but I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to him, gripped him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Ianto!" I heard Jack's voice but I didn't care. I wqas sick of it.

"That's not my name!"

"Ooh, butch eye candy." John chuckled.

I pushed him back into the wall, making him choke before letting go. jack was laughing behind me and I felt his arm hit my shoulder.

"Okay, sorry." John finally said, catching his breath.

"You okay Ianto? Still seeing red?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Just keep him away from me." I said through gritted teeth.

I was so ready to punch John's smug face in but I couldn't, jack wouldn't be too pleased...or would he?

_8. Pretty Fly - The Offspring_

Ianto gronaed when the same lyrics started through the hub again.

He screamed out, "Turn it off Owen!"

"Why?"

"Because Jack's taking some of the lyrics too seriously!"

"Your loss teaboy, not mine." Owen chuckled ant turned up the volume.

"For the love of god! TURN IT OFF!"

Ianto jumped when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned and glared at jack.

"What's wrong Yan?" He grinned.

"Not during work hours Jack!"

Jack pouted and kissed him testingly, smiling when Ianto finally kissed back.

"Mmm, give it to me baby." Jack chuckled as they parted and Ianto rolled his eyes, walking away, "Aww Come on Ianto!"

_9. She's So Lovely - Scouting For Girls_

Jack watched Ianto's every move around the hub. His eyes were firmly on Ianto's arse, which he noted was firm itself. He loved the way he played like he didn't know Jack was watching. Damn the Welshman's masks though, Jack could never be sure with him. he grinned when Ianto bent down to pick up some papers and actually had to stop himself from drooling. Damn tease. Jack wanted to go down there but decided against it when he noted the tray of coffee going around. Three...two...onw. Ianto knocked on the door, right on cue.

"Sir? Coffee?"

"Thanks Ianto." Jack smirked.

"Anything else."

"No thanks."

Jack grinned, watching Ianto's tight suit as he left.

_10. Four Words To Choke Upon - Bullet For My Valentine_

"You left!" Ianto yelled, pushing him back.

"I know, but I'm back."

"I don't care! You don't know what hell I went through while you were gone. I the the other's pity, their fucking pity!"

"I'm sorry."

"I was your precious tea boy but finally, you leave and I get field work. Were you ever going to let me go out in the field?"

"Of course!" Jack defended.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to see you hurt! I care too much about you for that!"

Ianto stared at Jack, wishing he knew what to say.

Eventually he walked away, calling to Jack, "You've got some making up to do."

_11. Pressure - Paramore_

I lied in his arms, trying to wrap my head around the time that had passed between us.

Was it worth it? I felt so pressured, we were all probably better off without him.

I was losing hope and all that I had left were the memories of nights with him, so happy, so calm. I turned and watched him sleep.

Honestly, what are thoughts without out him worth? Some things I'll never know, I'll never understand about Captain Jack Harkness but I have to forget that because because if anything, he's better off without me. I care for him too much.

**_I'm Back! Didn't get a lot of writing done though. Sorry guys. I did some Stranger In My Arms though. I'll post that ASAP. It's hard to keep up with my writing while being a a friends place for a week and going to a concert xD Anyway, Reviews would be awesome as usual haha._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Take Two

**_I'm doing this challenge again because I have the worst case of Writer's Block EVER and I'm hoping this will help. Please review :D_**

_1. __London Beckoned Songs About Money By Machines – Panic! At The Disco_

Jack spotted Ianto on the roof and sat next to him without a sound.

"The weather's good today." Ianto murmured.

Jack smiled, looking out to the view of Cardiff, "What are you doing up here Ianto?"

"I don't know." The Welshman shrugged, "Thinking? It always seems to help you."

"Mmm I guess. What were you thinking about?"

"Everything, nothing," He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. Tell me." Jack urged.

"You...you know the others know about us? We aren't exactly good at hiding it."

"Who said I was trying to hide it?"

Ianto looked down, "You're okay with that though?"

"Of course Yan, I don't care. It seems to make the girls smile though."

Ianto smirked, leaning his head against Jack.

"I guess it's time to take a chance."

_2. __I'd Do Anything – Simple Plan_

"Goodnight."

It was hard for Ianto to say that but he had, he'd somehow managed to get all the way home. He'd managed to get to lying in bed. He hadn't gotten to sleep though. He had so much he wanted to say to Jack but didn't know how.

Jack lied in his bunk at that exact moment thinking the same thing. Wishing Ianto hadn't said goodnight, wishing he had stayed just a little bit longer, gotten to spend just a little more time with him.

Ianto felt swept into emotion with Jack. He'd do anything for the captain and he wondered if he knew it.

Jack would've done anything to have Ianto in his arms at that moment.

Ianto closed his eyes and thought of Jack, memories sweeping his brain.

Jack closed his eyes and groaned at not being able to get Ianto off his mind, at not being able to sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

_3. __Cancer – My Chemical Romance_

Jack was dying...again and Ianto was trying hard not to be there when he did. He knew Jack shouldn't have taken those bullets but of course he did. He always did.

Ianto was in the main hub, cleaning desks while the others crowded the autopsy bay, crowded while Owen was pulling out each bullet from Jack's body. He cringed every time he heard Jack groan in pain.

Why did he always do it? He knew it hurt. He wasn't saving anyone. It wasn't going to hit anyone else. What was the whole point?

Ianto sat at the couch and sighed, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had sat like that and he didn't much care.

"You okay?"

Ianto looked down enough to see Jack's smirking face.

"Are _you_?"

He chuckled, "You know I am."

"Don't do that." Ianto said sternly, pulling Jack into a hug.

Jack murmured into Ianto's hair, "Sorry."

_4. __Hallelujah – Paramore_

"This job is grating." Ianto sighed, sitting in the chair across from Jack's.

"Worth it though?"

Ianto shrugged, "Hopefully it'll all end up okay."

Jack smiled, "Gwen's been quieter lately."

"Please god, don't jinx it." Ianto laughed.

Jack chuckled, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm tired. Tired of this job, tired of being tired."

"Don't give up though." Jack looked up at Ianto worriedly.

"You know I won't. We have time to sort it all out. It'll all be okay in the end. I just...wish we had more time to relax."

"Weekend's coming up. I could kick Gwen out and have the place to ourselves, or we could stay at yours?" Jack offered, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan."

_5. __Everybody's Fool – Evanescence_

"You killed her." Ianto's tone didn't change.

They were alone in the hub and Ianto couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

"I had to."

"You just stood there...and killed her. Do you have a heart?" Ianto looked up at Jack, dry tears staining his face.

"She would've killed us."

Ianto shook his head, looking at Jack. He had everyone twisted around his finger. He was the king of this place. Even outside this place, he knew how to get people to give him what he wanted.

"Are you even a little bit ashamed?"

"Of course." Jack's voice broke faintly and Ianto cringed, "I think about decisions like these every day. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I had to."

_If you dropped your facade would anyone actually care about you? _Ianto wanted to know the answer so badly. Jack had betrayed him, had shown how much evil was in him. The Welshman's mind was shrouded in darkness at the thought of Jack, at the thought of Lisa and he dropped his head to the floor.

_6. __Every time – Simple Plan_

_Jack smiled over at me and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. My stomach did flips and I turned away quickly, before it all became too much to bare. I cleaned the kitchen bench, trying to preoccupy myself. _

_I felt an arm circle my waist and shivered._

_"You work too hard."_

_I closed my eyes for a moment, just to take in his voice, "So do you."_

_"Touché. You want me to get rid of some of these co-workers," Jack chuckled at the word, "Give us some privacy."_

_"I have filing, you have reports to fill." I murmured, barely hiding how badly I wanted him to."_

_Jack groaned, "Ianto." _

The Welshman sat at Jack's empty desk. Feeling more than a little bit lonely, wishing Jack would come back from wherever he'd gone.

"Ianto!" Gwen's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Get out of Jack's office, we need your help."

With a shiver down his spine at hearing his name, he got up and sighed.

_7. __Heartbeat – Scouting For Girls_

Ianto brought in Jack's coffee, placing it on his desk carefully. Jack looked into his eyes, smiling gratefully.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat.

He turned away quickly, avoiding an embarrassing situation.

Ianto was down in the archives, going through files when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What are you up to?"

Ianto's heart skipped a beat at Jack's voice.

"Isn't that much obvious?" He replied.

Jack chuckled, "You haven't been upstairs much today. Get out of the dark." The captain urged.

"This needs to get done."

"Do _I_ need to give _you _an incentive?" Jack smirked.

"Seriously Jack, if I don't get this-"

He was interrupted with Jack's lips pressed firmly to his. Ianto sighed happily, kissing back eagerly.

He was sure his heart had stopped.

"More if you get out of the dark. _Now_." Jack murmured.

_Scream – Kill Hannah_

Ianto rubbed his eyes. Wishing he'd gotten sleep but knowing it'd be impossible to get any.

Jack saw how tired he was, calling him up to his office.

"What's wrong? You should sleep." Jack said, care filling his voice.

"I want to sleep, I do. I just...can't."

"I don't know." Ianto shrugged.

"Tell me." Jack urged.

"Nightmares."

"What about?"

"All sorts of things. Everything and nothing. It doesn't matter."

"If you aren't sleeping then it does matter." Jack grabbed the Welshman's arm, "Go and sleep in my bunk."

"It's pointless. Don't worry."

"Go down there and get some sleep. I'll be right here in case of any nightmares, I promise."

_9. __Boulevard Of Broken Dreams – Greenday_

Jack had resigned to the fact that in the end he would always be alone. He'd had flings, he'd had loves and every one of them had cut deep wounds. The amount there were was enough to kill him as it was.

Just a dead man walking around everyday. Never truly being allowed to die. It hurt.

Ianto filled the wounds, the cuts that loves had dealt the captain. He made Jack smile a real smile, laugh a real laugh, love the realest love he had ever felt.

Jack knew when this one ended, the wounds would be unbearable. He didn't want this one to end. Not him.

_10. __Voodoo Child – Rogue Traders_

Ianto smirked when Jack came into the room. He didn't know what affect he had. He was so oblivious to every little thing he did.

He didn't know that those eyes could entrance Ianto.

He didn't know that those lips always left him wanting.

He didn't know that that accent took a hold of Ianto and made him bend to almost every whim the captain had.

He didn't know how much Ianto was his for every little thing he did.

Ianto was glad he didn't know. He'd hate for Jack to use it to his advantage. Although Jack did know a few tricks.

Jack knew that Ianto melted whenever he kissed the right part of the Welshman's neck.

Jack knew that Ianto liked his eyes. He could tell by the way he stared.

Jack knew that Ianto had the sexiest accent and that maybe Ianto felt the same about his.

Jack was far too in the know for Ianto's liking but he didn't have anyway to stop him. He wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.


End file.
